1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly to a display device that is sequentially driven and a driving method thereof
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display device such a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) may be driven using a Hold Type Driving (HTD) scheme. The HTD scheme may be used to display a series of continuous frames including same or similar static or moving images. However, unlike a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) device that can be implemented in an impulse manner, a display device using the HTD scheme may experience ghosting and have difficulty adequately reproducing colors.